Kecoak Pembawa Berkah
by Victoria Yuuki
Summary: Kecoak adalah makhluk menggelikan hampir menurut semua orang, tapi tidak bagi ketiga anggota akatsuki ini. Menurut mereka kecoak itu pembawa berkah/',please help me'/"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan 'milik' Sakura, Dei?/"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan dia yang begitu menggoda dan menggemaskan."/Lalu mulailah ketiganya berdiskusi tentang, 'Rencana yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.'


**Kecoak Pembawa Berkah**

**Victoria Yuuki  
>Masashi Kishimoto<br>Sakura x Itachi x Deidara x Sasori  
>Genre: Romance? Humor?<br>( Nilai sendiri :p )  
>Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, Newbie<br>Rate M untuk jaga-jaga  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

**Kecoak adalah makhluk menggelikan hampir menurut semua orang, tapi tidak bagi ketiga anggota akatsuki ini. Menurut mereka kecoak itu pembawa berkah/',please help me!'/"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan 'milik' Sakura, Dei?/"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan dia yang begitu menggoda dan menggemaskan."/Lalu mulailah ketiganya berdiskusi tentang, 'Rencana yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.'**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Angin malam berhembus pelan, menghantam lembut wajah rupawan yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangan seorang gadis cantik menumpu di atas pinggiran jendela sebuah penginapan tua. Rambut merah mudanya menari dengan lembut selaras terpaan angin-angin nakal.<p>

Terlintas kembali memori tentang peristiwa awal yang menjadi alasan 'Mengapa ia—Haruno Sakura, seorang kunoichi medis andalan Konoha—berada ditempat seperti ini.'

Salahkan Akatsuki!

Terutama si Sialan Sasori berwajah chukky itu! Seharusnya saat itu dia sudah mati karena ditusuk oleh kedua boneka orang tua buattannya sendiri. Tetapi, sebenarnya ini juga termasuk kesalahannya. Lalai karena tidak memeriksa terlebih dahulu apakah benar musuhnya telah mati.

Lalu apa selanjutnya? Tentu saja Pemuda berwajah baby face itu bangkit dari 'kematian palsunya' dan menyerang Sakura yang tengah panik akan keadaan nenek Chiyo. Nenek Sasori.

Dan _oh lala …_

Disinilah dia sekarang. Dipaksa menjadi anggota akatsuki karena dipercaya oleh sang ketua dengan sebuttan—Pain Si Dewa akan ilmu medisnya yang hebat.

Terjebak misi yang menurutnya _'tidak terlalu penting'; _Mengejar ninja hebat untuk kas kelompok.

Tapi … mengapa Haruno Sakura ikut dalam misi itu?

Sekali lagi kawan, setelah pertarungan untuk penyelamatan Gaara—Kazekage tanpa alis dari Suna, tiga patnernya; Sasori, Itachi, dan Deidara mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Ditambah hanya ia yang menguasai ilmu medis.

Mengapa harus berempat? Sedangkan ketiga pria itu masih memungkinkan untuk bertarung dengan kemampuan yang cukup hebat?

Setelah mengetahui alasannya, Sakura mengutuk habis-habisan Pein. Dengan santainya ketua penggila tindik itu mengatakan, bahwa kemampuan ninja target mereka cukup hebat karena merupakan salah satu missing nin terhebat. Membutuhkan sharingan Itachi, taktik peledak Deidara, dan kehebatan pengendalian tali cakra Sasori.

Oh apakah aku lupa mengatakannya?

Kesialan Sakura bertambah saat harus tidur sekamar dengan mereka. Mengapa? Salahkan Kakuzu yang tidak bisa mengatur keuangan kelompok sehingga dana misi kali ini benar-benar minim. Selalu beralasan penyebab terbesarnya adalah saat bertarung dengan Suna dan Konoha saat penculikan Gaara. Membuatnya ingin menonjok wajah bercadar tidak jelas itu dan terpaksa setengah mati berada di tengah para pria ini sekarang.

Padahal ia benar-benar yakin anggota akatsuki memiliki uang untuk menyewa kamar lebih. Berbagai protes Sakura layangkan, tetapi selalu dengan cepat Deidara melabraknya kasar.

"_Kau pikir kami mau mengambil resiko jika kau kabur heh?! Aku tau kau punya seratus ribu cara untuk melarikan diri, Pink!"_

Huh! Bilang saja ingin melihat wajah cantiknya saat tertidur.

"Hey pinky! Mau sampai kapan kau berada di situ hah?"

Suara baritone mengintrupsi kegiatan gadis itu, memaksa menghentikannya untuk bernostalgia. Sakura menoleh malas, merotasikan matanya lalu menghadap pemuda tampan pirang dengan gaya mirip sahabatnya di Konoha. Ino Yamanaka.

Sebersit pikiran mengusiknya, mungkinkan sebenarnya mereka bersaudara? Lihatlah mereka berdua begitu mirip!

Ah tidak tidak. Itu tidak mungkin, Ino sudah di pastikan dari Konoha. Si Centil itu sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak di akademi. Sedangkan pria itu? Che! Tidak jelas status kelahirannya.

Deidara menatap aneh gadis pink di depannya. Satu alisnya terangkat menunjukkan ia benar-benar bingung. Sakura—nama gadis itu awalnya menoleh malas kearahnya. Menatapnya diam seolah menilai dan berpikir, kemudian ekspresinya berubah lagi menjadi err merendahkan?

'_Sialan! Apa dia meremehkanku?'_

"Ck! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kami sudah mandi duluan sesuai permintaanmu. Sekarang cepat mandi sana! Aku tidak ingin ada bau tak sedap di dalam kamar ini." Deidara bersiul santai, kedua tangannya dilipat di belakang kepala, persis dengan gaya Naruto.

**Ctak**

Perempatan sudut siku-siku sekejab muncul di atas kepala Pink Sakura. Memang benar kata Deidara. Ia meminta kepada para pemuda di depannya untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka terlebih dahulu.

Selain karena ingin sendiri, ia sebagai perempuan ingin mandi lebih lama tidak salahkan? Salah itu kalau mandi duluan dan menelantarkan ketiga pemuda tampan di depannya. Oh berbicara tentang 'ketiga pemuda', Sakura mengedarkan tatapannya ke segala penjuru.

Itachi _topless_ dengan handuk putih bertengger di atas bahunya yang tegap dengan bawahan celana panjang hitam membuatnya terlihat keren, sepertinya Uchiha Sulung itu habis keramas, karena sekarang sedang menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk yang tersemat. Sasori? Si Chukky itu sedang duduk menyender di kepala kasur sembari memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ah dia juga _topples._

'_Cih sok keren!'_

Ia dendam dengan Sasori, ingat itu.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari yang-diajak-bicara membuat kening Deidara berkerut kesal, "Sampai kapan kau mau disitu Pinky? Tidak mau mandi heh? Atau minta ku mandikan? Tentu saja dengan senang—

**Pukh**

Dengan cepat sebuah bantal terlempar tepat di depan wajah Deidara membuat kalimatnya terhenti di tengah jalan.

"Berhenti berkata yang aneh-aneh, mesum!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku mesum, pinky!"

"Kau memang mesum, peledak! Kata-katamu sudah sangat membuktikannya." Ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi sengit yang kentara dan dagu terangkat, tangannya terlipat di depan dada seolah menantang laki-laki di depannya.

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi! Kalau aku tidak mengatakan hal itu, aku tidak yakin kau akan mandi. Aku sudah lapar kau tau?" Deidara melotot seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Cih! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian menungguku, hah? Turun duluan saja, aku akan menyusul." Ucap Sakura acuh, berjalan mendekat ke arah tasnya yang berada di atas meja kayu berwarna coklat, tepat di samping pintu kamar mandi.

"Dan membiarkanmu tanpa penjagaan? Jangan membuatku tertawa!" tukas Deidara sengit.

"Kuso! Terserah, yang penting aku sudah menjelaskan. Aku tidak peduli saat aku selesai kalian sudah sekarat." Ekspresi Sakura yang semula kesal berubah menyeringai.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi pink, kau tau aku bisa mendobraknya." Ucap Deidara seraya menyeringai. Pemuda pirang itu berjalan kearah kasur di samping jendela tempat Sakura melamun tadi.

"Dan saat itu pula kau akan mati, beautyboy!" Sakura membalas sengit sembari mengacungkan kepalan tangannya. Deidara menggeram marah mendengar dirinya yang tampan disebut 'beautyboy'? Oh orang buta saja tau dia tampan. Dua makhluk berbeda gender itu saling melempar tatapan tajamnya masing-masing, membuat dua orang lainnya merasa bosan akan tingkah mereka.

"Hentikan Dei. Cepatlah mandi Sakura. Kami akan menunggumu."

"Hei! Jangan memanjakannya Sasori!"

Kata-kata Deidara seolah angin lalu bagi Sasori. Mata hazelnya menatap penuh arti kearah Sakura. Membuat gadis itu mengernyit aneh. Sok perhatian, eh?

"Terserah! Jangan mengintip! Aku tau kalian mesum!"

"Kami tidak seperti itu pink!"

Sakura menyeringai menatap remeh Deidara, "Jika tidak, berarti kalian bukan laki-laki sejati, eh?"

Selesai berkata Sakura segera melesat membawa tasnya ke dalam toilet yang beruntung berada di sampingnya. Menutup dengan cepat sehingga menimbulkan suara keras yang membuat Deidara mengumpat tajam.

"Kuso! Kenapa gadis sialan itu bisa ikut misi bersama kita?! Terkutuklah kau Pein!"

* * *

><p>Kedua iris emerald itu meneliti ruangan yang di sebut 'Kamar mandi' dengan tajam. Ukurannya cukup kecil, hanya terdapat bak mandi dan kloset yang terbuat dari keramik dengan gantungan baju di dinding.<p>

Tapi setidaknya cukup membuatnya bernapas lega. Ini masih layak pikirnya. Penginapan ini cukup untuk kalangan orang sederhana. Tidak terbayangkan bila ia harus mandi di sungai dengan selalu bersiaga karena Deidara.

Lelaki itu cukup mesum kau tau?

Dengan segera dilepasnya seluruh pakaian yang melekat lalu dimasukkan kedalam tas hitam miliknya. Baju ganti yang terlihat santai dengan motif merah kuning dikeluarkan dan digantung, tentu saja tidak lupa dengan dalaman. Yang terakhir mengikat rambut pink pendeknya.

_Ckrakk ckrakk_

Telinga Sakura berkedut keras. Suara apa itu? Suara yang sepertinya sangat dia kenal.

_Ckrakk ckrakk_

Terdengar lagi! Dengan cepat Sakura menolek ke belakang, mendapati seekor kecoak yang dengan santai menatapnya. Sakura menatap ngeri makluk itu, ukurannya sangat besar!

**Siaga satu.** Sakura terpana dengan ekspresi tegang.

**Siaga dua.** Gadis itu meneguk ludah, keringat dingin mengalir cepat dari pelipisnya.

**Siaga tiga.** Wajahnya memerah akut siap meledak.

Dan …

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Dengan cepat diambilnya handuk berwarna hijau tosca dan buru-buru melilitkan ke tubuhnya. Tidak peduli betapa minim keadaannya, Sakura ingin segera keluar dari kamar mandi sialan itu.

"Kyaaa!"

* * *

><p>"Kyaaa!"<p>

Ketiga pemuda anggota akatsuki tersentak kaget mendengar jeritan seorang gadis yang berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Hei! Ada ap—

**Brakk**

Suara Deidara seketika terhenti saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka cepat memperlihatkan seorang gadis yang keluar 'hanya' dengan berlapis handuk yang bahkan tidak mampu menutup seluruh tubuh mulusnya.

Tiga pasang mata berbeda iris itu membulat, kerongkongan mereka seolah tercekat, bahkan Deidara tidak mampu menutup mulutnya yang seolah akan jatuh ke lantai berbeda dengan Sasori yang sedikit membuka mulutnya menatap tak percaya, sedangkan tubuh Itachi sedikit menegang.

Siapa yang akan percaya? Di depan mereka terdapat seorang gadis berlapis handuk mini. Bahu mulusnya terekspose sempurna sampai atas dada dan memperlihatkan hampir seluruh pahanya yang kencang.

Rambut pendeknya yang memang sudah pendek diikat berantakan meninggalkan beberapa helai tipis memperlihatkan kemulusan lehernya yang jenjang. Di tambah wajah merah padam menambah keseksian gadis itu.

Heh, bukankah itu sangat menggoda kawan?

"Kyaaa!"

Teriakan Sakura terdengar kembali, memaksa ketiga pemuda yang sedang asik tenggelam akan pikiran mereka masing-masing kembali ke alam sadar.

"A-a-apa y-yang kau lakukan pink! Mencoba menggoda kami?" Ucap Deidara terbata dengan wajah memerah.

Lihatlah! Gadis itu sekarang berada di pojok ruangan memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar dengan ekspresi ngeri. Jangan salahkan pikiran mereka kembali meraja.

"I—itu! Disana!" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu kembali berteriak memotong ucapannya sendiri. Sekarang kunnoichi manis itu naik ke atas tempat duduk merah rendah yang terbuat dari plastic.

"Ada apa Sakura?" kali ini suara Sasori mengintrupsi.

"Sa-sa-sasori," desah lirih Sakura, lupa akan dendamnya. Sasori memejamkan mata, mencoba tidak membayangkan sesuatu yang aneh dan menyebabkan dirinya hilang kendali. Keep calm Sasori!

"Katakan kunnoichi." Suara baritone Itachi terdengar setelah sebelumnya menghela napas berat.

"Ke-kecoak…" cicit Sakura. Suara gadis itu terlalu kecil, membuat kening tiga pemuda itu berkerut tajam.

"Apa?" tanya Deidara tak sabar. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus. Mencoba menahan mati-matian matanya agar tak menjelajahi tubuh gadis seksi di depannya.

"I-itu," tunjuk Sakura kearah kamar mandi. "Ada kecoak! Tolong!" lanjutnya sedikit memekik.

"A-apa? Ja-jadi hanya kecoak?" tanya Deidara memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk cepat, menambah kegemasannya di mata ketiga pemuda itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat melepas pandangan ke arahnya. Sekalipun Itachi yang menatapnya tajam dan seolah … tertarik?

Demi Dewa Jashin yang dipuja Hidan!

Ternyata makluk depannya benar-benar seorang wanita! Terbukti karena 'hanya' seekor kecoak, ia bisa menjadi semanis ini.

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Berhenti menatapku dan keluarkan makluk mengerikan itu!" Tukas Sakura, matanya berkilat menahan amarah.

"Hn." Itachi yang berada paling dekat dengan kamar mandi, kemudian masuk ke dalam. Mengedarkan mata tajamnya ke segala penjuru mencari kecoak—makluk mengerikan yang Sakura maksud.

Tetapi sejurus kemudian tubuhnya menegang, mendapati tumpukan pakaian yang menggantung indah di sampingnya. Sepasang pakaian dalam perempuan berwarna hitam berenda cukup mampu membuat Uchiha Itachi menghela napas frustasi.

_'Ini gila,' batinnya._

"Cepat Itachi! Cepat keluarkan, tunggu apalagi!"

Oh sial, kata-kata gadis yang tidak sabaran itu benar-benar merusak ketenangan yang susah payah ia buat.

Jangan pernah membayangkan hal aneh Itachi. Jangan pernah.

_Kalau sama author, baru bayangkan saja sepuasnya*tawa nista*_

Kembali diedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari kain penggoda di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada." ucap Itachi datar.

"Ada aku yakin! Cari yang benar!"

Che! Siapa yang berani menyuruhnya heh? Mau mati?

Sedang kesal memikirkan ucapan gadis itu, mata Itachi menangkap sebuah objek aneh yang bergerak di antara tumpukkan pakaian Sakura. Ditajamkan penglihatannya.

_Oh yang benar saja? Umpatnya._

Kecoak sialan itu berada di pakaian-pribadi-Sakura.

Kecoak ini benar-benar membuatnya gila

Apakah dia harus mengatakan ini? Cukup ragu juga apakah setelahnya Sakura akan memakai dalaman indah itu?

'_Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan!'_ Itachi menggeleng frustasi, tetapi tetap saja tidak enak menga—

"Itachi!"

Cukup sudah! Tidak ada lagi alasan tidak enak, gadis itu yang memintanya!

"Kecoak itu di pakaian dalammu kunnoichi." Sontak kata-kata Itachi membuat tiga pasang mata yang berada di kamar tidur membulat.

"A-a-apa? Kyaaa! Buang saja Itachi buang saja!"

"APA?!" Teriak ketiganya bersamaan, tentu saja didominasi oleh suara Deidara. Itachi bahkan melebarkan kedua bola matanya sesaat.

Buang? Berarti dia harus memegang … Tapi bagaimana dengan gadis itu, apakah dia …

"Tenang saja aku membawa pakaian yang lain! Jadi sekarang cepat buang!"

'_Ck! Jangan lagi!'_

Disertai dengusan keras, dengan terpaksa Uchiha Sulung itu mengambil kain yang ada pengait di ujungnya dengan cepat. Membawanya keluar beserta kecoak sial pembawa masalah.

* * *

><p>Deidara dan Sasori kembali melebarkan matanya melihat benda yang berada di tangan kiri Itachi. Tidak mengindahkan teriakan alay dari gadis di belakangnya.<p>

Benda itu … Pasti indah sekali bila terpasang di tubuh gadis manis itu.

Langkah Itachi berhenti tepat di depan kamar mandi, mengangkat tinggi kain berisi kecoak di tangan kirinya.

"Apa selanjutnya?"

Sakura mendelik lalu berteriak, "BUANG!"

"Hn?" Satu alis Itachi terangkat. Ekspresinya menandakan seolah berkata, _'Bagaimana-caranya?'_

Ekspresi Sakura semakin mengkeret. Wajahnya yang memerah hebat di tutupi oleh kedua tangannya yang dari tadi setia menangkup.

"Terserah!" jeritnya.

Deidara yang semula mematung di samping pintu keluar berjalan cepat kearah Itachi, menyambar benda itu dan membawanya keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dei?" tanya Sasori sengit. Pemuda baby face itu dari tadi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dengan posisi yang masih sama sebelum Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Apa? Tentu saja membuangnya." Ucap Deidara di tengah ambang pintu kamar dengan senyuman misterius. Sasori dan Itachi menatapnya heran.

"Dasar." Dengus Sasori.

Tidak lama Deidara kembali ke kamar, menyeringai sembari melangkah mendekati Sakura yang gemetar, "Sudah sudah. Sekarang tidak ada lagi kecoak menggelikan itu."

Sasori membantu Sakura turun dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu kembali ke posisi awalnya. Sepertinya pria itu sudah sangat nyaman dengan posisinya heh?

"Souka?" Sakura membuka kedua tangannya, menatap penuh harap kearah Deidara yang berada di sampingnya.

_'Sialan! Dia manis sekali!'_

Mata Deidara berkilat nakal lalu menumpukan kedua lengannya di atas bahu telanjang Sakura, menatapnya dengan seringai menggoda. Jaraknya dengan Sakura hanya dua jengkal. Membuat Sasori menggeram iri.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sakura-chan, lalu … Apa yang akan kau berikan atas bantuan kami hm?"

"A-apa?"

"Aku rasa kau cukup pintar Saku." Seringai Deidara semakin melebar. Sakura menautkan alisnya.

Masih tidak sadar dengan maksud Deidara, iris emelardnya menatap Itachi yang bersedekap menyender di dinding samping pintu kamar mandi dan Sasori dengan posisi di awal—juga menatapnya lekat.

Tersentak, Sakura sadar akan posisinya. Dengan cepat melepas kukungan Deidara.

"Jangan macam-macam Dei." Ancam Sakura.

"Aku hanya satu macam Saku."

"Berhenti bercanda! Biarkan aku lewat, aku mau mandi!"

"Kau yakin tidak perlu ditemani, hm?"

"Tentu saja!"

Hampir saja mereka kembali berdebat jika Itachi tidak ikut mengambil suara.

"Lepaskan dia Deidara." Suara Itachi menyeruak tajam di telinga pemuda pirang itu. Membuat Deidara menoleh malas kearah Sulung Uchiha.

"Ha'i ha'i tuan menyebalkan." Setelah memutar mata Deidara melepaskan kukungannya pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar mendesah lega seraya mengucapkan terimakasih dalam hati untuk Itachi.

Tetapi … Tetap saja tatapan mereka mengganggu!

"Berhenti menatapku kalian mesum!"

"Berhenti memanggil kami mesum dasar wanita penggoda!"

"Apa?! Siapa yang kau sebut wanita penggoda, sialan?!"

"Tentu saja kau! Siapa lagi disini wanita berpakaian minim?! Ah tidak berpakaian maksudku!"

"Eh?"

Sakura tersentak oleh ucapan Deidara. Perlahan matanya turun ke bawah menatap keadaan tubuhnya.

"Kyaa!"

Reflek Sakura menyilangkan kedua matanya. Deidara yang melihat hanya memutar matanya malas seraya bersedekap.

"Ayolah kau telat pink! Sudah dari tadi kami melihat keadaanmu seperti ini, ne Sasori, Itachi?" Tanya Deidara meminta persetujuan.

Sakura menatap kedua pria dibelakang Deidara. Itachi yang bersender di samping pintu kamar mandi hanya diam memejamkan mata dan Sasori yang menatapnya lekat-lekat sudah cukup memberinya jawaban.

Jerittan gadis itu kembali terdengar. Membuat tiga pasang telinga pemuda itu berdenging ngilu.

"Ck! Berhentilah berteriak, dasar cewek!" Deidara melotot.

"Jangan menatapku!"

"Baiklah baiklah."

Tanpa di sadari, selama Sakura berteriak, lilitan handuknya semakin mengendur. Salahnya juga sih, karena terburu-buru tidak sempat membenarkan lilitannya.

Deidara yang tidak sengaja melihatnya mencoba menahan dan memberitahu Sakura yang kini tengah berjalan cepat kearah kamar mandi.

"Hey Pink—" Tangan Deidara yang hendak menggapai, kini tergantung kaku.

Terlambat.

Lilitan handuk si Manis dari Konoha terjatuh mulus dari tubuh indahnya, membuat ketiga pemuda anggota akatsuki itu tidak mampu lagi menahan ekspresinya.

Deidara, Sasori, bahkan Itachi tanpa sadar menjatuhkan rahangnya menatap tubuh-polos-indah yang sedang meringkuk dan menjerit kelabakan menutup tubuhnya di tengah ruangan.

Satu hal yang sama di pikiran mereka, 'Kecoak itu pembawa berkah.'

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak peduli akan tiga patnernya yang lain tertinggal jauh di belakang. Rona di wajahnya tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak tadi malam kala mengingat kejadian naas itu.

Sial!

Sejak kejadian itu, Sakura semakin membenci kecoak. Tapi yang paling dibencinya adalah respon ketiga pria itu! Setelah lilitan handuknya terlepas, tidak ada satupun yang berniat membantunya. Hanya respon idiot yang didapati gadis itu.

Deidara bahkan sampai sekarang tidak berani menatapnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasori yang menatapnya penuh minat.

Itachi? Sekalipun diam, tetapi Uchiha itu selalu berdeham pelan di sekitarnya dengan rona tipis.

Apa-apaan itu?!

_'Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-shishou, minna-san, please help me!'_

Semakin frustasi dengan ingatannya, Sakura—Kunnoichi berbakat andalan Konoha—kembali melangkah lebih cepat. Seolah-olah bila tidak, ia akan jatuh ke dalam lubang mengerikan. Tapi sepertinya itu lebih baik daripada mengalami kejadian naas tersebut.

Yang tidak di ketahui gadis manis itu, sebenarnya ketiga pemuda—yang Sakura kira tertinggal di belakang—membiarkan sang kunoichi cantik memilih rute sesukanya. Merubah rute yang tentu saja tidak diketahui gadis itu sendiri.

Ketiga pemuda itu tau, jalur yang diambil Sakura adalah jalur memutar. Tentu saja tau karena mereka hafal, berbeda dengan gadis di depannya. Tetapi sepertinya ketiga pemuda ini tidak mencoba memperingatkannya. Malah membiarkan saja Kunnoichi medis itu berjalan tak tentu arah dan hanya mengikuti dengan rela di belakangnya.

Jadi, apakah kalian ingin lebih lama bersama Sakura ne, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan 'milik Sakura', Dei?" tanya Sasori.

Itachi yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasori sontak menatap pemuda itu, kemudian kembali mengarahkan fokus ke depan, menatap punggung gadis yang tanpa sadar sudah mengotori pikirannya.

Deidara menyeringai menatap Sasori, jelas ia sangat tau maksud dari 'milik Sakura'.

"Ada disini." Tunjuknya santai ke arah tas kecil hitam di pinggulnya. Tas yang seharusnya berisi peledak.

Sasori mendengus lalu ikut menyeringai, "Dasar."

Deidara terkekeh pelan, "Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan dia yang begitu menggoda dan menggemaskan."

"Hn," Itachi ikut menyahut menyetujui, tetapi sejurus kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. Uchiha Sulung itu mendesah pasrah dengan pelan, tidak ingin membuat kedua patnernya mengetahui isi hatinya. Hah, jika waktu bisa terulang, ia tidak ingin ikut menyahuti ucapan Deidara. Reflek itu cukup mengganggu rupanya.

"Ne? Bahkan seorang Uchiha pun mengetahuinya." Deidara berujar bangga.

"Dan kau punya rencana, hm?" tanya Sasori. Itachi melirik sedikit, cukup penasaran.

Deidara tersenyum penuh arti sembari menatap punggung gadis yang sepertinya benar-benar akan meninggalkan mereka.

"Bukankah dia yang mengatakan, _'Jika lelaki tidak mesum, berarti bukan laki-laki sejati'_, bukan? Lalu bagaimana bila kita buktikan saja bahwa kita adalah lelaki sejati, hm?"

Lalu mulailah ketiganya berdiskusi tentang, 'Rencana yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.'

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author ...<strong>

Huaa tolong jangan berpikir mesum*plak

Awalnya ragu mau publish fic ini atau engga. Mesum banget nggak? Nggak? Oh enggak ya?*ditabok

Fic ini terinspirasi waktu saya mandi loh! Huakaka maap kalo author mesum yah

Gimana? Anehkah?

Itachi-kun itu loh, OOC banget deh. Suer, aslinya ga pengen buat pacarku Itachi 'menyimpang', tapi suer lagi, susah brooh!

Kalau Sasori-kun nggak papa deh author mesumin dikit. Kan emang aslinya udah lebih tua, Om Masashi aja yang buatnya baby face gitu*dihajar

Deidara mesum? Jangan protes yah, dia yang paling cocok kalau mesum wakawakawaka

Oh iya, fic ini termasuk rate M atau T+ ? Yuuki jadiin Rate M aja, takut kalau rate T malah jadi kontroversi. Aslinya mau masukkin ke T, tapi minta pendapat dulu deh.

Saran, Kritik, dan flame yang membangun author terima dengan senang hati. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan minna*tebar kiss bye

Demi tambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


End file.
